zaka48fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamamoto Sayaka
Yamamoto Sayaka '''(山本 彩) (n. 14 de Julio de 1993 en Osaka, Prefectura de Osaka), es la Capitana del Team N de NMB48. Trivia * '''Hobbies: Leer Mangas, * Comida Favorita: Verduras * Ambición: Llegar a ser cantante solista * Perteneció a la banda "Mad Catz" en su época de estudiante. Ella era la voz y guitarrista principal. * Es vegetariana. * No le gustan los dulces. * Comenzó a practicar baile por cuenta propia a partir de los 9 años. * Tiene buena relación con Yokoyama Yui, Kawaei Rina, Iriyama Anna y Shimazaki Haruka. * Sus mejores amigas son Ogasawara Mayu, Yamaguchi Yuki, Kishino Rika y Kotani Riho. Debido a esto y gracias al programa YNN, se creó la Sub-Unit "Orera". * Usa pircings. * Es la única integrante del grupo que ha participado en todos los singles de NMB48. * Fue presidenta de su clase en el primer año de secundaria. * Fue presidenta del centro de alumnos de su colegio en el segundo año de secundaria. * Suelen molestarla por el tamaño de su barbilla (aunque ella también se bromea a si misma) * Tiene dos hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. * Ella dice que tiene apariencia de "Yankee" (Se le dice así a quienes tienen aspecto más de pandillero). Discografía NMB48 A-Sides: * Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo * Oh My God! (WCenter con Yamada Nana) * Junjou U-19 (Center) * Nagiichi (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Virginity (Center) * Kitagawa Kenji (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Bokura no Eureka (Center) * Kamonegix (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Takane no Ringo (Center) * Rashikunai * Don't look back! * Durian Shounen * Must be now (Center) * Amagami Hime (Center) * Boku wa Inai * Boku Igai no Dareka (Center) NMB48 B-Sides: * Seishun no Lap Time (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) (Center) * Boku ga Maketa Natsu (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) (Center) * Mikazuki no Senaka (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * Boku wa Matteru (Oh My God!) (WCenter con Jo Eriko) * Kesshou (Oh My God!) (Center) * Uso no Tenbin (Oh My God!) (WCenter con Yamada Nana) * Doryoku no Shizuku (Junjou U-19) (Center) * Renai no Speed (Junjou U-19) (Center) * Jungle Gym (Junjou U-19) (Solo) * Hatsukoi no Yukue to Play Ball (Nagiichi) (Center) * Saigo no Catharsis (Nagiichi) (Center) * Mousou Girlfriend (Virginity) * Bokura no Regatta (Virginity) (Center) * Hoshizora no Caravan (Kitagawa Kenji) (Center) * In-Goal (Kitagawa Kenji) (Center) * Okuba (Bokura no Eureka) (Center) * Todokanasoude Todokumono (Bokura no Eureka) (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Doshaburi no Seishun no Naka de (Kamonegix) (Center) * Prom no Koibito (Takane no Ringo) (Center) * Tomodachi (Rashikunai) (Duo con Yamada Nana) * Kyusen Kyotei (Rashikunai) (WCenter con Kashiwagi Yuki) * Renai Petenshi (Don't look back!) (Center) * Inochi no Heso (Durian Shounen) (Center) * Yume ni Iro ga Nai Riyuu (Must be now) (Center) * Orera to wa (Must be now) (Center) * 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki (Amagami Hime) (Solo) * Hakanai Monogatari (Amagami Hime) * Dotonbori yo, Naka Sete Kure! (Amagami Hime) (Center) * Ima Naraba (Boku wa Inai) (Duo con Watanabe Miyuki) * Sora Kara Ai ga Futte Kuru (Boku wa Inai) * Kodoku Guitar (Boku Igai no Dareka) AKB48 A-Sides: * Everyday, Katyusha * Kaze wa Fuiteiru * GIVE ME FIVE! * Manatsu no Sounds Good! * UZA * So long! * Sayonara Crawl * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie * Heart Ereki * Mae Shika Mukanee * Labrador Retriever * Kokoro no Placard * Kibouteki Refrain * Green Flash * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai * Halloween Night * Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby * Kimi wa Melody * Tsubasa wa Iranai * LOVE TRIP * High Tension * Shoot Sign * Negaigoto no Mochigusare AKB48 B-Sides: * Dakishimechaikenai (Flying Get) * Yasai Uranai (Flying Get) * Noel no Yoru (Ue Kara Mariko) * Gugutasu no Sora (Manatsu no Sounds Good!) * Nante Bohemian (Gingham Check) * HA! (Eien Pressure) (Center) * Mosh & Dive (Suzukake Nanchara) * Itoshiki Rival (Labrador Retriever) (WCenter con Matsui Jurina) * Hajimete no Drive (Kibouteki Refrain) * Majisuka Fight (Green Flash) * Punkish (Green Flash) (Center) * Kimi no Dai-ni shou (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * Ippome Ondo (Halloween Night) * Yankee Machine Gun (Halloween Night) * Gunzou (Halloween Night) * 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) (Center) * Madonna no Sentaku (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Senaka Kotoba (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Oneesan no Hitorigoto (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Shigamitsuita Seishun (Kimi wa Melody) (Center) * Aishuu no Trumpeter (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * Shiawase wo Wakenasai (LOVE TRIP) * Hikari to Kage no Hibi (LOVE TRIP) (WCenter con Yokoyama Yui) * Mayonaka no Tsuyogari (Shoot Sign) * Anogoro no Gohyaku En Dama (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) (Center) Álbum NMB48: * Teppen Tottande! (Teppen Tottande!) (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Dazai Osamu wo Yonda ka? (Teppen Tottande!) (Center) * Lily (Teppen Tottande!) (Center) * 12/31 (Teppen Tottande!) (Center) * Ibiza Girl (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) (WCenter con Watanabe Miyuki) * Densha wo Oriru (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) (Center) * Dakishimetai Kedo (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) (Solo) Álbum AKB48: * Koko ni Ita koto (Koko ni Ita koto) * Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka? (1830m) * 10 Krone to Pan (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Ai no Sonzai (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * Ai to Kanashimi no Jisa (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * Conveyor (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * Ai no Shisha (0 to 1 no Aida) * LOVE ASH (0 to 1 no Aida) (Duo con Takahashi Minami) * Ayamachi (Thumbnail) (Duo con Inagaki Junichi) Solo Álbum: * Rainbow Filmografía Programas de Variedades * Star Hime Sagashi Tarou (2010 - 2011) * Docking 48 (2011 - 2013) * Naniwa Nadeshiko (2011) * Brain Athlete (2012) * NMB48 Geinin 3!!! (2014) * NMB to Manabukun (11.04.2013 – ) * Wakeari Red Zone (04.09.2013 – * NMB48 Yamamoto Sayaka no M-nee Music Onesan (30.11.2013 –) * High Noon TV Viking! (04.04.2014 –) * NMB48 Yamamoto Sayaka no Regular Toretemouta! (07.07.2015 –) Series * NMB48 Geinin! (NMB48 げいにん!) (2012) * NMB48 Geinin! 2 (NMB48 げいにん! 2) (2012-2013) * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (マジスカ学園5) (2015) * AKB Horror Night: Adrenaline's Night Ep.3 - "Product Storage" (2015) * AKB Love Night: Love Factory Ep.11 - "Love Letters of the Past" (2016) * Hibana (2016) * Cabasuka Gakuen (2016) Películas * NMB48 Geinin! THE MOVIE Owarai Seishun Girls! (NMB48 げいにん！THE MOVIE お笑い青春ガールズ！) (2013) * NMB48 Geinin! THE MOVIE Ritaanzu Sotsugyou! Owarai Seishun Girls! Aratanaru tabidachi (NMB48 げいにん! THE MOVIE リターンズ 卒業!お笑い青春ガールズ!!新たなる旅立ち) (2014) Radio * NMB48 no TEPPEN Radio (NMB48のTEPPENラジオ) (2011- ) * NMB48 Gakuen (NMB48学園) (2011-2014) * NMB48 no Listen Please (NMB48のりっすんぷりーず!) (2011-2014) * NMB48 Yamamoto Sayaka no Regular Toretemouta! (02.10.2014- )